A Taste of Cherry
by OriginalPippie
Summary: Micky spends some quality time with a virgin.


Micky switched gears and allowed the car to creep up the hill. He parked the car and shut off the engine. Glancing over at his date, he noticed a nervous bashfulness radiating from her. She held her head down and bit her lip as she played with her hands in her lap. The slight night breeze wafted gently through her hair, causing a few strands to brush gently against her cheek. The moon was bright and nearly full as it shone down on her, creating a delicate glow around her. Micky grinned a little as he watched her, taking in her sweet, innocent beauty.

"Sherry, what's the matter?"

She looked up at him, catching the glow of the moon in her eyes "What?"

"You just seem like something's wrong. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." she looked down, blushing

"Are you sure?" He frowned in concern, moving closer to her "You seem upset about something."

"I'm not upset, Micky. I'm just…" she looked at him again "Can I be honest with you?"

"Of course you can." he grinned slightly

She bit her lip again, "It's just that… I know why we're here… why you brought me here… and I know it's not to look at the stars. And well…"

"You're nervous." He nodded "Sherry, it's ok. You don't have to be nervous."

"I can't help it." She said, looking down again "I really like you, Micky. I like spending time with you. You've been very sweet to me, especially tonight on our date. Now we're sitting here in your car… and there's this beautiful view… I know what's on your mind." She blushed "Now I feel like…. like you're expecting me to do something… and I don't know if I can."

Micky chuckled "Come on, Sherry. There's nothing to be nervous about." he grinned a smooth grin "I'll be gentle with you." he leaned in closer and kissed her neck.

"Micky…" A slight grin formed on her lips. This grin was from a mixture of emotions "I think I should tell you… I'm a virgin."

Leaning back some, Micky blinked. "A virgin?"

"Y-yes. Is that a problem?"

He smirked a little with a small snicker. "No, babe. It's not a problem." he kissed her softly on the lips "We don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with…" He nuzzled her neck and whispered in her ear "There are still plenty of things we could do if you're up to it."

She grinned, blushing and shivered as he nuzzled her again, causing goose bumps to form "Like what?"

…

Sherry gasped. She playfully slapped Micky's hand, moving it from between her legs as he nibbled and sucked on her neck.

"Micky!" she giggled "Your hand keeps going up my skirt."

"So?" He kissed her neck "You like it."

She smiled, melting into his kisses as he continued. "Yeah… ooh… yeah I do like it."

She gently pushed him away, looking in his eyes with a smirk. She took him by the wrist and slid his hand under her skirt, placing it just over her crotch. He tilted his head with an intrigued grin.

"Really?" He asked.

She smirked again and nodded her head. With a grin, he leaned down and kissed her full on the lips. With one hand under her skirt and the other moving under the seat, he gripped the lever used to adjust the seat, causing it to fully incline. He slid carefully on top of her, lowering himself as best as he could beside her in the seat. Keeping his hand under her skirt, he gently rubbed her, feeling the warmth and dampness through her panties. She shuddered a little, tensing up and inching backwards in the seat.

"Micky…"

"Shh… Just enjoy this." He said in a breathy whisper.

Micky smoothly rubbed her through the outside of her panties. He smirked, looking into her eyes before leaning down to kiss her again. Feeling her tense a little, he coaxed her to relax, gently running his hand along her pelvis and grazing her inner thigh, just beneath the edge of the panties. She twitched and gasped a little once his fingers slipped beneath the cloth. He began to nibble on her ear, whispering a little to make her shiver, as his hand stroked the hair. She closed her eyes and bit her lip as she felt him rubbing her. Letting out a small whimper, she looked into his eyes pleadingly.

Micky licked his lips as he rubbed her. He used the tip of his finger to tickle the clit as the rest of his fingers roamed over other parts of her, feeling the wetness begin to increase. Slowly slipping a finger inside her, he felt her tense as she gasped.

"Just relax babe…," he said softly "It's going to hurt the more you tense up." He leaned down and kissed her, helping her to relax.

Sherry melted into the kiss but whimpered as she felt him move deeper inside of her. Another finger slipped inside, and her eyes widened and she whimpered louder into his mouth. She pulled away from the kiss with a gasped breath.

"Micky!" she trembled

He smirked, using his thumb to rub her clit as he continued to move his fingers inside of her. She quivered a little, as the sensation seemed to intensify. Unable to contain it, she let out a moan. As though she was shocked to hear the moan come from herself, her hands flew up to cover her mouth and her eyes widened a little. From behind her hands, she managed to stifle another moan, but was unable to do the same for the next one. She panted a little, seemingly exhausted from her own pleasure. Just when she thought she was about to explode, Micky slipped his fingers out of her.

Micky kept his eyes on her and held what seemed to be a permanent smirk on his face, as he watched every move, every contorted expression on hers. He leaned down and gave her a kiss before sliding down further in the seat. Now on his knees, Micky gazed up at her, grinning slickly. He wriggled his eyebrows a little before flipping up her skirt. After wiping his mouth off, he tugged her panties down, allowing them to slide all the way to her ankles.

Sherry closed her eyes and covered them with her arm, letting it drape over her head. She tried to steady her breathing, but her anticipation of what was to come caused her heart to race. It seemed so sudden when she felt it, causing her to let out a breathy squeak. Her eyes flew open and her arms reached above her head, searching for something to grip in her hands, as she felt Micky's tongue smoothly glide around inside of her. Arching her head back the best that she could, she let out a strange grunted moan. With each lick, Micky's tongue seemed to go in deeper. Never having experienced something like this sensation before, she felt as though she could die from the pleasure. She began to tense up and relax at the same time. She was caught in between wanting to hold her moans back and allowing herself to release everything as loud as she could. Her hands were also in a mixed state of trying to be tightly restricted and hopelessly flailing about, unable to control their actions.

Micky dug in and out, listening to every noise she made. He licked in long, smooth upward strokes before switching it up into short, hurried wiggles around her most sensitive areas. The sound of Sherry's moans and grunts fueled him, causing him to explore more of her with gusto. He felt her reach and tangle her fingers within his curls, gripping and un-gripping them each time she jerked her quivering pelvis upwards. The more she bucked her hips, and the more she entangled her fingers in his hair, the more he ventured his tongue into her. She wiggled and writhed, trying to contain every bit of pleasure that was trying to burst from within her. Knowing this, only intensified Micky's own enjoyment. She was warm and wet, beginning to taste better with each lick and caused him not to get enough. During this time, she gasped and moaned while attempting to release chopped up, breathy cries towards a heavenly deity, only to get the words caught partly in her throat.

Feeling her grip his hair tighter, Micky switched things up again, by circling the inside of her for a moment. As he licked, he stimulated her clit by rubbing it with his thumb. She spread her legs some more and bucked her pelvis, urging his tongue in some more. Complying with this non-verbal request, Micky began to tease her by slowing down over crucial areas. She couldn't help it. She felt as though she was going to explode. Her moans increased in short bursts before entering one, elongated, guttural moan. Simultaneously, her pelvis thrustedupwards, and she felt herself quiver in a few short spurts until everything released. Micky gave her a few more long licks before pulling away completely. He sat up, wiped his mouth, and grinned at her, watching her pant through her exhausted smile. Moving back up, he caught the lust-filled, yet, satisfied look in her eyes. He gently kissed her before stretching out against her in the seat. She caught her breath and smiled at him.

"Wow…" she said with a heavy exhale

He grinned softly and brushed some of her hair out of her face. "I take it that you enjoyed yourself." he said, causing both of them to laugh.

Once the moment passed, Micky nuzzled her neck, wrapping an arm around her. They both closed their eyes and listened to their satisfied breathing as they relived the moments they shared.


End file.
